


Ins N Outs (of Crushing)

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: (the washingtons are only mentioned), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, ash is a good friend, chris is a dork, yes the title is a pun no i am not sorry for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Chris is hopelessly in love with one (1) Josh Washington. Ash decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Ashley Brown & Chris Hartley, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Ins N Outs (of Crushing)

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooooooly shit, i haven't written anything climbing class in like.... 4 years. what the shit. it's been so long.
> 
> anyways i missed them and i missed until dawn! and i was tired of reading fics where ashley is framed as the bad guy so! enjoy!

"So what's Josh up to now?" Ashley, hummed as she popped her last two french fries into her mouth, an amused look appearing on her face as Chris looked away, hurriedly turning off his phone.

"I was not texting Josh," He insisted sheepishly, reaching for his half empty cup of Coke mixed with Orange Fanta and taking a sip. 

He and Ash were currently sitting outside of an In N Out at say, oh, 12:30 in the morning, having gotten out a movie with Matt and Sam less than an hour ago. Normally after a night movie he would've gone straight home because he was the sleepiest bitch he knew and he needed his beauty sleep if he was going to be even somewhat functional before 1 pm tomorrow. But considering he was Ash's ride, and the fact the she insisted it'd be her treat as a payment for all the gas money she'd made him spend on her, he couldn't exactly resist.

Ash grinned.

"Bullshit. You do the thing whenever you're texting him. Or looking at his Insta profile. Or around him in general to be honest."

"'The thing'?"

"Yeah, you know, the thing! The thing where you look at him as if he hung up all the stars and the moon in your honor? You do it literally all the time."

"What? No I don't!"

"What, you weren't aware of it?"

"I do not look at Josh like that, we're just friends."

"Ok, two things," Ash paused, holding up two fingers as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake, "1). You have the absolute WORST case of heart eyes for him. Literally EVERYONE can see it, it's almost painful to be in the presence of. 2). You are a horrible, horrible liar and I can see you getting redder by the minute."

Chris just stared into his nearly finished second cheeseburger, wanting to retaliate but knowing this really wasn't a fight he was going to win. Or was even capable of winning.

He sighed.

"...Is it really that obvious?"

Ash's expression softened.

"Yeah, a little. Ok, maybe a lot... Actually you know what, yeah, it is, I'm sorry."

Chris groaned, Ashley softly patting him on the shoulder with one hand and casually trying to steal some of Chris's fries in the other. He playfully batted her hand away, Ash sticking out her tongue at him before she took another sip of her milkshake.

"You never answered my question, by the way."

"Huh?"

"Josh. What's he up to."

Chris paused, side eyeing his phone as he started inadvertently melting back into the same expression he had mere moments ago.

"He and the twins landed in Japan the other day. They spent the entirety of today and yesterday arcade hopping in Akihabara and now they're planning on finding a place to go eat."

"Oh yeah? Did they win anything?"

"From the picture that Josh sent me? I think they're gonna need to buy more luggages just to bring all of it home."

"Jesus Christ."

"Well you know, Hannah and Beth had to learn from somewhere."

"Josh is an absolute arcade fiend. I'm shocked they let him into the country."

"Guess his reputation hasn't reached overseas yet," Chris snorted, crumpling up the wrapper in his hands and placing it on the plastic tray in front of him. Ashley nodded her in solemn agreement.

"Did he win you anything?"

"Huh?"

"Did he win you anything?"

"...Maybe."

"And tell me how you two aren't together yet?"

"Ash, be quiet."

"I'm serious!! Like he OBVIOUSLY likes you back, I don't understand how you two dummies don't realize it."

"Well maybe he doesn't actually like me back and it's just Josh being Josh. I mean, he won stuff for Sam, too."

"'Stuff'? As in multiple things??"

"Y-yeah??"

"My god you guys are hopeless."

"Shut up!"

"Chris, is there any specific reason why you haven't asked him out yet?"

"What are you, my therapist?" Chris scoffed, looking away from her as he shoved some of his remaining french fries in his mouth. 

"I'm serious. Like, think about it."

"Uhhhhh maybe because I'm a fucking dweeb. And I'm boring and not fun to be around and also he's always been like way out of my league and every day I'm afraid that he's gonna stop wanting to be my friend because he realizes all that."

"Ok, now what are the things you like about him?"

"Ash-"

"Dude, just work with me here, I promise. What are the things you like about Josh?"

Chris bit his bottom lip.

"...That he's thoughtful?"

"Yeah?"

"...Yeah. And his excitement over horror movies even if they're really shit. And even though he's always been a silly bitch he's always mindful of how his jokes and pranks affect people. And how he's always been fully supportive of me no matter what I do because he's Josh and he's just Like That, always has been and always will be."

"Now does all that match up with any of the reasons you listed beforehand?"

Chris twiddled a french fry between his fingers. Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"Does it?"

"...No. Of course not, Josh is one of the sweetest people I know."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

"...That if I told him, he'd say that he didn't like me back and even though I'd respect his decision, it'd eat away at me because I've been crushing on him for like 8 years and I don't know what I'd do without him in my life."

"And how do you know that'll happen?"

"..."

"Exactly. So my honest to god advice for you, Chris? Tell him. When he and the twins come home, tell him, because you'll never know unless you try. You may be a dweeb, and you may have more Pokémon knowledge than any single person should legally have, but those are things that Josh likes about you. I promise."

Chris opened his mouth to speak but stayed silent, chewing his bottom lip again.

"...You really think so?"

"I know so."

"...Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. Yeah. I'll tell him."

Ash almost chocked on her shake. 

"Wait, really??"

"Yeah, I think waiting any longer might literally kill me."

"Are you the actual Christopher Hartley?? You never take my relationship advice!"

"Well I mean... you're right. You're always right, Ash."

"And how!"

Chris chuckled, lightly bumping her with his shoulder. She grinned, bumping him back in response and once again going for his fries. 

He let her, this time. After all, a few sticks of potato were nothing compared to a friend like one Ashley Brown.


End file.
